


Your turn .. Good Luck!

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Birth, Narry baby, Pregnant Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Niall have three kids , Niall has carried them all suffered over one hundred hours in labor .. Now its Harry's turn to have their forth , all their family can say is Good Luck!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your turn .. Good Luck!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [downtonarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/downtonarry/gifts).



> This is a one shot hope you enjoy , please comment and if you want to request a part two please say ! Also this is to thank Downtonarry for their advice on my other story so go read their works !

The Styles Family was expanding once again , but this time it as different. Niall had carried all three of their previous children Aofie , Melia and Lia now Harry was carrying their forth , a boy to be named Olly and no its not a nickname.

"Hey Ni , help me get him out already!" Harry groaned pacing the floor , one hand on his back in support . Harry was now officially two weeks over due which meant they had a big one on the way, Harry was so far over the line it now looked like a dot to him.

"Maybe we could try the birthing ball , might help him drop down a bit more , worked when I had Melia right?" Niall asked his annoyed husband . Harry slowly lowered himself down and began to bounce , he was wondering why he even agreed to this in the first place.

 "I've been having cramps all day, that could mean something right?" Harry asked through clenched teeth. Niall got up and felt around his stomach. The muscles were tight , hopefully it was go time.

"Your muscles are right , could be early signs ; almost there baby!" Niall said happily kissing Harry's forehead softly . Harry sat on the ball for a good two hours until they decided it was time for bed .

 

Harry flopped down softly on his back and rubbed his stomach, "Do you plan on coming out anytime soon, we wanna meet you baby boy!" Harry whined pouting at his stomach. Niall just cackled at his husbands behavior , he was really enjoying life on the carer side it was better than the months of pregnancy and hours of labor.

"Haz, he will come soon , don't rush my boy he's learning not to be pushed around and that's good!" Niall said winking at his husband , receiving a glare in return.

 

The couple eventually fell asleep , the girls had been at Harry's mums house which meant a peaceful night for them , or so they thought.

 

It was around 12:30 am when Harry woke up , the pain he was feeling before bed now crippling his aides and back. He glanced at Niall to see his husband was sleeping peacefully and didn't want to wake him; so he walked down stairs grabbing his phone and say on the couch waiting to time the contractions .

 

"Ow shit, okay shit , you're coming !" Harry mumbled feeling the pain come back and pressed the lap button ; 15 minutes apart great !

 

Deciding he couldn't sit around anymore he grabbed his coat and went out for a walk , it was now 2:30 and the contractions were 13 minutes apart meaning he still had a while to go yet. Harry slowly waddled his way back to the house slipping in through the door trying not to wake his husband.

"Oh my god , Haz where the fuck have you been!" Niall shouted rushing over with his clearly tired mother dragging behind. Harry was about to answer when a contraction that was a lot worse than the others , grabbed him in a vice.

"Oh shit ! Maura press the lap button please!!" Harry squeaked leaning against Niall for support and breathing heavily.

 

"Ow Jeez, this really hurts Ni !" Harry screeched . Niall visibly tensed he had never supported anyone during labor . 

"It's okay baby, I know okay ma how far apart?" Niall asked his mother .

 

Maura looked down at Harry's phone and smiled . 

"10 minutes , let's hope your water breaks soon and we can meet my 'Lil Olly pop!" She squealed, she had been the same with all the girls and Theo but now she was even more excited , after all it was her baby boys fourth child.

 "I dont want it to break, means I'm closer to pushing him out , he's big Ni ; you've never had to push out a big baby, why do i have to?" Harry pouted , Niall and his mother in law laughing because it was true ; the girls had been tiny all of them 6lb something, were as Olly he was bound to be 8lb something.

 

" I don't know baby , but hey hopefully it's a quick one huh?" Niall joked trying to lighten the mood. Harry just glared and sat down on the couch again , tired of standing up.

"I love you Ni and I salute you doing this three times ? No way in hell!" Harry growled another pain hitting him full force.

 

 It was the same for three hours , Maura's and Niall's support helping him through the horrible pain and exhaustion.

It was around 6:30 when his water broke , hitting Niall's shoes . "Shit! Ni i am so sorry , Owww Fuck ! No I'm not fuck you!" Harry yelled , face red from both embarrassment and pain.

Maura quickly called the midwife to let her know, Harry decided he wanted his son born at home seems he's the only boy he needed to be 'special and different !' In Harry's words .

" I swear when Jensen gets here, I'm going to grab his supply's and shove them so far up your irish arse !!" Harry groaned Maura wiping his sweaty brow with a cloth gently and soothingly. Niall just smiled he knew what the pain did to you , so he understood his husbands words completely.

 

Jensen walked into the room ten minutes later , Harry was now on his hands and knees rocking.

"How you holding up little duckling?" Jensen joked , seems as it was Harry's first labor. 

" Shit! Oh my god please tell me you got the drugs !!" Harry screeched loudly. Jensen laughed and nodded unzipping the Gas and air case and attaching the tube so Harry could use it.

"Breathe that , nice and slow for me I'm going to check your dilation now ok?" Harry nodded , Jensen was quick to snap on his gloves and examine Harry's cervix. Harry groaned as Jensen poked around his sensitive area, the pain making his entire body ache . Jensen slowly removed his fingers, smiling at Harry sympathetically and patted his knee. 

 

he looked over at Niall and smiled, the poor man looked terrified even though he'd been through this himself Three times before." You're about 8 and a half Haz I'd say a couple more hours ; should have ourselves a baby by 9 o clock !" Jensen chirped , making Harry want to kick his pretty little face. Niall cheered and kissed his husbands lips softly, things were moving along well and he was grateful for that! Niall had messaged everyone to let them know and they had all responded with the same 'Good Luck' message making him smirk, although his was really confused by them . He slowly made his way over to Harry and knelt down next to his husband and mother. '' I am so proud of you right now Haz, doing this all for me so I wouldn't suffer again ; I love you so much!'' Niall stated kissing Harry's damp curls. Even when Harry was in labor he looked so damn beautiful to Niall, it was crazy. 

 

It was 8 o clock when Harry was ready to push , he decided to lean on Niall for support and pull his legs back while Maura watched.

"Okay , here we go Harry big push right down here okay?" Jensen asked applying a small amount of pressure to his entrance. Harry nodded breathing in and gritting his teeth. The pressure between his hips is driving him crazy, feels like a giant bowling ball is pushing down on his insides wanting to break free. He pushed down long and hard almost sighing at the relief he felt.

 

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9 and  10 breathe Haz , nice push and go Again!" Jensen encouraged. Harry did as told pushing with all he had and screaming in pain. The baby was moving down agonizingly slow and it was killing Harry , he was seriously rethinking the whole situation he put himself in. ''Arrrr, Shit! is he planning on moving Jesus Christ!'' Harry shouted , his nails digging into the meat of his thighs. Niall just softly whispered in his ear and told him to push and breath as much as he could ; Harry listening almost instantly pushing again. 

"Oh Haz ! I can see his head keep going!" Maura said excitedly as Olly's head began to show itself behind Harry stretched skin.

"Arrrrggggg, Fuck No! It burns J-Jen I - jeeeez arrr" Harry shouted the baby finally crowning. Jensen just calmed him down and supported the parting folds of skin as the baby's little head continued to push through the ring of stretch skin.

 

" Reach down Harry , feel that's your little Olly!" Jensen said , guiding the whimpering mans hand to his sore entrance and letting him trace his sons head.

"Oh my god ! D-does he h-have hair?" Harry asked whimpering and giving small pushes so he wouldn't tear.

 

"Yes a huge mop of curly hair, looks like he has your natrual colour Ni!" Maura squealed videoing the incredible moment.

"Oh god ! He's coming he- Shit!" Harry growled his sons head coming out way to quickly.

Jensen laughed , he had never seen a head pass so quickly.

"well done baby he's nearly here!" Niall whispered wiping his husbands forehead. Harry's began to push again , bearing down so hard he felt dizzy ; it worked his sons shoulders slipping out quickly .

"ARRG , Fuck me he needs to slow down , burns like shit!!!" Harry shouted pushing once more before everything stopped and the room became quite.

 

Maura froze , because there he was tiny and squirming before he let out a shrill cry joining his parents as they sobbed.

"Here he is boys!" Jensen said softly , placing the baby on Harry's chest.

 

"Hey baby boy! Gosh look at your hair so perfect baby!!" Harry said tearfully . Niall breathed a sigh of relief , now he understood the messages, waiting for that cry is even more nerve wracking from the side lines . 

 

Harry just breathed  in his little boys sent and smiled , he needed all the luck he could get for this little one he could tell , good thing people had wished them Luck because he was sure in a matter of hours his life would be hectic , but he didn't care.

he had good luck during his turn hopefully it continues..

**Author's Note:**

> http://toddpelloweblog.com/louisville-wedding-photographer/images/content/louisville-baby-pictures-01303.jpg picture of Olly !!


End file.
